1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having an auxiliary frame for supporting auxiliary lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao and includes an auxiliary frame to be secured to the primary frame which should be engaged with magnets for engaging with the magnets that are engaged in the auxiliary frame.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel configuration for securing the auxiliary frame to the primary frame.